Family Drama Sucks
by Alexitonic
Summary: Nobody likes family drama. especially when it's the reason for the apocalypse. Taylor Winchester busted out of the Nephilim Angel/Humans facility in hopes of helping her dad and uncle defeat Lucifer; her other uncle and end the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Her name is Taylor Winchester. She is 14 years old. Her mother is a very important angel, her father is a hunter, and one of her many uncles is Castiel. When she escapes the facility where half angel half human children are kept life gets chaotic for everyone. Takes place right after 5.10. Slight AU...?

Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural or its characters I wouldn't be sitting on the computer in pajamas eating chips now would I? Im not THAT much of a loser...

Prologue

It was cold outside. Raindrops pelted against her exposed skin. She hadn't brought a coat, for there was no need for one in her home. Scratch that: old home. She continued down the hill at full speed. Her feet slid in the muddy grass and she fell on her back, still sliding down the hill. When she reached the bottom she stood up and wiped herself off. First thing on her agenda: get a jacket.

She heard voices coming from up the hill. "Keep an eye out for Taylor Winchester. What? A description? Oh. Yeah. Blonde hair, green eyes, about 5"4. Yeah ok. Bye."

_Was he on a cell phone? Who woulda thought, Angel network. I wonder if they get free texting?_ She thought chuckling to herself. She quickly realized that was not a smart idea. She heard footsteps coming closer. She took off at a run down the hill ignoring the rain and mud.

She had to find Castiel.

Chapter one:

Awesome. Just awesome.

Sam and Dean were standing in front of the fireplace with Bobby watching the picture from the other night burn. The picture that Bobby claimed was to remember them by had only caused them pain so they it in their lost friends memory.

Dean thought it was ironic. Ellen and Jo had burned, would have been burned in the traditional hunter burial if there was anything left to burn. Instead they burnt the photo.

Dean walked into the kitchen. He put his hands on the counter near the sink and looked down. There were shot glasses in the sink. He was pretty sure they were the glasses he had seen Ellen and Castiel using the night before.

The night before. One damn night. One night ago they were laughing and joking. Even joking about their last night on earth. Now any kind of joking seemed sick

Dean twisted his ring. He couldn't save anybody. He should have saved Jo, or at least Ellen. Ellen had a chance. Her insides weren't being held in with ace bandages. If it wasn't for Dean Jo wouldn't have gotten attacked by a hell hound in the first place. So many people have died because of them Dean thought. Couldn't they save anyone? Sure some people get saved when him and Sam do hunts but for what? The friggin' apocalypse?

They've made so many mistakes. So many people have been affected by them. Bobby not being able to walk, Cas being an outcast among angels, Jo and Ellen...

_A second chance, _Dean silently prayed. _Help me save one person and I swear I'll kick the devil's ass. _One person, other than Sam of course. Sam was a given. He HAD to be protected. It was Dean's job, after all.

Sam watched Dean from Bobby's couch. He figured his brother needed some alone time so he sat on the couch contemplating everything. He knew Dean felt responsible, but really this was all Sam's fault. Sam drank Ruby's blood. Sam killed Lilith. Sam set Lucifer free. Sam started the apocalypse. _Oh God... _Sam thought. _Give me a second chance.._

Little did they know their second chance was arguing with her angelic uncle 20 miles away about her father and not so angelic uncle.

_Reviews? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Her name is Taylor Winchester. She is 14 years old. Her mother is a very important angel, her father is a hunter, and one of her many uncles is Castiel. When she escapes the facility where half angel half human children are kept life gets chaotic for everyone. Takes place right after 5.10. Slight AU...?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I'm not beyond abduction.

A/N: I know I posted chapter one, what? An hour ago? But, I am a loser who spends 99.9% of my time on the computer and got excited at the fact that someone liked my writing (what can I say? I love feedback.)

And yes, I have been monitoring my email like a fiend.

Tayler (), you read my mind.

wherienthewrld, believe me, it will be weird.

Okay! So I probably said way more than I needed too so here it is!

Chapter Two

Because you love me.

"It is dangerous for you Taylor. You should be back at the facility with all the other children," Castiel said, exasperated by trying to get this through to his thick-headed niece. She is SO much like her father.

"C'mon, Castiela. It's the apocalypse! I don't wanna spend the end of days in angel Juvie! Besides, you're helping my dad, why can't I?" Taylor argued.

"Because it is much more dangerous for you. Think about all the stories you've heard about the Winchester's. Just having the same last name will make you a target for demons. And do not call me Castiela. It's Castiel.

"Believe me dude, I've heard the stories. Exactly why I wanna be here! I got the name, now it's time to live up to it!"

Castiel sighed. He sometimes wished his sister had never asked him to look after her child. But she was gone, and his niece needed someone, and angel, to guide her. "Taylor, you are not even a year old. You may look like a teenager but living up to your name should certainly not be on your list of priorities, especially in this day and age."

"Exactly! This day and age. When my father is alive so I can show him how awesome I am. Wouldn't it be cool? Me, my dad and my uncle kicking Lucifer's ass? We could save the world!" Taylor reasoned. She was determined to meet her father. She didn't give a rat's ass about angel rules or what the stupid superiors said. If no angel/human kid had never met their human family, then she would be the first. The superiors could suck it.

Castiel looked out the window. He thought about all of the people dying, all of the Winchester's friends that had been harmed. Bobby, Ellen, Jo. _I should check on Dean. _He would not let his favorite niece get harmed in this. "Just stay here, where someone from the facility won't think to look," he said looking around the crowded diner. "I need to check on Dean."

Taylor's face lit up. "Can't I go with you?" Castiel shook his head. "Oh. Well, tell him I said hi!"

"You know I cannot," said Castiel, and with that he disappeared.

"Then I will."

* * *

Bobby woke with a start. He listened as he heard footsteps pounding from upstairs. Must have been the boys. _Idjits._ He pulled his hat from over his eyes and looked around the room. Sam was asleep on the couch, it was Dean who wasn't there. Bobby rolled himself into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee that he assumed Dean made.

He looked over his shoulder as Dean and Castiel came into the room. "I told you I'm fine, Cas. Perfectly fine. Hey Bobby," Dean said when he saw Bobby.

"Hey kid," Bobby said registering how Dean looked. It was obvious he hadn't slept well. He looked way beyond his years. There was an empty look in his eyes. Dean was NOT okay.

"Hello Bobby," said the angel. Bobby simply nodded in reply. Where the hell was he when Jo was ripped apart by a hell hound?

"Why are you so concerned anyways huh? Because you love me so much? Where the hell were you anyways?" _'Bout time someone asked that _Bobby thought.

Castiel paused for a moment. Then he looked Dean straight in the eyes. "I was trapped by Lucifer." He then started explaining how he got out of the fire ring.

After that Dean and Castiel started discussing new ideas on how to ice the devil. Bobby simply sat and listened to them for awhile before they heard a knock at the door. Bobby took out a gun and rolled to the door. He opened it and saw a small girl with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, and a 3oh3! T shirt on.

"Hey kid, you need somethin'?" Bobby asked none too politely. He wasn't in the mood to be "happy", if it was possible.

"Yes actually. I'm looking for my Dad?" she said with a puppy dog look plastered to her face.

"Who's yer Dad?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

_Reviews?? xD I'll love you forever_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Her name is Taylor Winchester. She is 14 years old. Her mother is a very important angel, her father is a hunter, and one of her many uncles is Castiel. When she escapes the facility where half angel half human children are kept life gets chaotic for everyone. Takes place right after 5.10.

Disclaimer: If only.

And if you haven't noticed Taylor is very much a tomboy (even though 30h!3 isn't very tomb-boyish it's the only band I could think of as stupid as that is) and shares some personality traits with Dean. She is still very much her own person.

I realize that my first two chapters were short and they probably will stay that way, but I figure I update a lot so it's fine.

Annnd if you can't tell by the chapter title I kind of make fun of Dean, but only a little.

Okey dokey here goes nothin

Chapter Three:

Keep it in His Pants.

_This is it, _thought Taylor as she walked up to the front door to the house her father was supposed to be at. This is where Castiel came at least. Or did he just come here because he knew she'd follow?

_He's not that smart. _She was practically shaking with anticipation. This is it. She finally gets to meet him. Her father. Dad. Daddy. She wondered if she'd call him that. _What should I call him? Dean? 'Yo watsup Dean, I'm Taylor, your spawn'. Wonderful. Cuz that wouldn't freak him out at all. _She looked at the door and sighed. _Well he keeps Castiela around. He's way weirder than me. Him and his businessman look and stalker coat outfit._

She quieted her thoughts and took a deep breath. _Knock knock knock. _She heard the rolling of what sounded like a wheel chair. _Oh man this IS the wrong house!_ She started to turn when someone opened the door. She looked down and saw a man in a wheelchair, probably somewhere in his 50s, trucker cap, and a plaid shirt. _Definitely wrong house. Might as well double check, though._

"Hey kid, you need somethin'?"the man asked, none too politely.

Taylor took another deep breath. "Yes actually. I'm looking for my Dad?" she said trying her hardest to look cute so if he was here the man would let her in.

"Who's yer Dad?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

* * *

Bobby blinked. "Who?" Bobby knew Dean was bound to have a kid or two out there somewhere, as much of a man whore he is. He just didn't expect it to be a girl._ Wonder why that is. _He also never expected to meet them. But here she was, and she had to be Dean's. She had the eyes, the confident exterior, and as if it couldn't get any worse, Sam's puppy dog eyes. _And I haven't even talked to her much. Damn. _

"Dean Winchester," she said quickly. "I must have the wrong place I'll leave now."

Before she could go he said "No, no, you got the place. Just, come in here." He went and poured a shot glass of holy water. _Yeah cuz she won't think it's weird that I'm handin' her a shot glass or anything. _He handed it up to her. "Drink."

She stared at the glass for a moment. Then she smirked, and upon seeing this smirk Bobby knew for absolutely sure that this kid was Dean's. "Holy water? Wow. Isn't that ironic," she said as she brought the glass to her mouth and drank the water. Bobby wondered how she knew it was Holy water, but then again, with anyone related to Dean, who knew what was possible. _This kid could be from any kind of creature knowing Dean. Boy doesn't know how to keep it in his pants._

"Christo," he mumbled. She just kept staring at him.

"I'm not a shape-shifter or a demon or a witch or a vampire or a full angel or anything else you have in mind. Just Dean's daughter," she said after a while. How the hell did she know all those things? How did she know about angels? And what in the world did she mean full angel?

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, uh, come on. Let's go meet your Daddy."

* * *

Castiel watched as Bobby left the room. He knew Bobby was like a father to Sam and Dean. He also knew that he loved Ellen and Jo, whatever that was like. He wondered if Bobby blamed him for their death. He could see that Bobby was giving him the "cold shoulder," or whatever humans called it when they ignored someone.

He saw as Bobby rolled into the room Sam was still asleep in and take a flask filled with holy water and pour it into a shot glass. Bobby rolled into the room with a little blond girl behind him.

"Taylor," Castiel said, a steely edge to his voice.

She looked up at Castiel. "Hola Castiela," she said with that familiar smirk.

"Bobby, uh no offense but what the hell is a kid doing here?" Dean asked.

"I, uh-" Bobby started only to have Castiel cut him off.

"Taylor I specifically told this was dangerous and not to follow me. You need to leave immediately," Castiel said.

"No can do. It's not like I broke out of a freakin' child prison for nothin'!" Taylor said.

"Cas, who is this?" Dean asked obviously starting to get frustrated.

Castiel ignored him. "Yes and I will send you back there if you do not leave RIGHT NOW," he said, starting to scare Dean and Bobby, though neither would ever admit to it. Sam had woken up by now and was standing by the far wall staring at the angel like everyone else was.

Seconds passed. Castiel figured it must have seemed longer to the humans because Dean spoke up. "So uh Cas... Who is she?"

Bobby got mad this time. "She's yer' daughter ya idjit!"

_Didn't pick on Dean as much as I expected. Reviews??_


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Her name is Taylor Winchester. She is 14 years old. Her mother is a very important angel, her father is a hunter, and one of her many uncles is Castiel. When she escapes the facility where half angel half human children are kept life gets chaotic for everyone. Takes place right after 5.10.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish upon stars, sadly no.

Tayler (), Thank you for that I thought she wasn't. Shows what I know (Not much obviously).

All your questions will be answered The facility is not exactly a prison, but to the people there it seems like it. You'll find out more soon-ish. _Maybe _this chapter. You'll have to read and see.

Chapter 4:

Homeskillet

Sam was staring at the small girl, his mouth open. Dean has a daughter? Well, it wouldn't be that surprising. But to show up here? That _is _odd. He looked at Dean. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. But he wasn't going to admit it. Dean was standing, unmoving, unblinking, barely breathing.Sam waited for what his brother was going to say next.

"No," Dean said. _Knew it _thought Sam. "I don't have a kid."

The girl looked up at him. She stared for a moment then smirked. "Oh really _Daddy?_" Dean's face had that stubborn even-if-it's-true-shut-up face. Castiel must have noticed.

"Dean. She is your child. She's not supposed to be here," he added angrily. Not angry enough to sound angry to someone who didn't know him, but Sam figured that was his angry-voice. "And she must leave immediately," he added.

"No. No no no. I'm careful. I've always been careful. I mean, what how old are you, 14? 14? I was careful then too!" Dean argued. Sam would have laughed except for the fact that he is now an uncle to some kid that randomly showed up at Bobby's house in the middle of the apocalypse.

"I'm not 13," she said. "I'm not even 5. I'm only-" Castiel cut her off.

"It doesn't matter you're not staying here. You need to get back."

"No," Sam said suddenly speaking up. "If Dean has a kid she needs to stay with us. It's dangerous out there, especially for anyone related to us."

"She's safest at her home with all the others," Castiel explained. _What others?_ "Taylor, you need to go."

Castiel and Taylor started arguing about how it wasn't safe and she could get hurt or hurt someone. This went on for a few minutes.

This is when Dean decided to spoke up. "Hey!" everyone looked at him. "She ain't going anywhere." the girl - Taylor - beamed at this. "You're gonna sit your angel ass down and explain to us what the hell is going on. And you," Dean pointed at Sam,. "wipe that smirk off your damn face." Sam hadn't realized he was smiling. He supposed it was when Dean agreed -in his own way- that Taylor wasn't going anywhere.

Castiel paused for a minute. "I'm not allowed."

Dean scoffed. "Not allowed? Since when do you care what you're not allowed to do. Aren't you supposed to be the rebel?"

Castiel seemed to consider this. "I meant for the sake of Taylor."

"Taylor wants to stay here!" Taylor said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. It was the first time Sam had gotten a good look at her. She had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes _just like Dean's _and was smirking. "C'mon Castiela, lighten up. You know what it's like there!"

"What it's like where?" Sam asked.

"It's a facility to keep children like you safe, it's not a prison," the angel said, ignoring Sam's question. "And you will return."

Dean was starting to get mad. "CAS! Tell me what the hell is going on! What facility? And since when do I have a kid?"

Castiel thought for a moment then said, "Alright. I'll explain. Taylor has lived and will continue living," he added glancing at Taylor, "at a facility made by angels for children of angel decent." the room was quiet.

"Who-" Dean began, Castiel cutting him off.

"We will get to that. As I was saying, Taylor has lived in this facility where children born to angels live. It restricts the children from leaving and in fact it's amazing she got out. I suppose it runs in the family," he said glancing at Sam and Dean. "Anyways, it was developed because these children were always a heavy target for demons. They also cause a lot of trouble on themselves. Remember the half demon boy you met? The antichrist? " Castiel asked. All three men nodded. "They are more alike than different. They have powers, power beyond belief. They just usually never realize or tap into it. I believe only one man got old enough and wise enough to recognize these powers. He started a thing called the Holocaust."

"You mean Hitler?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, him. He used his power to make people believe what he said was true and that a certain group of people were evil and had to die. There were some people it was not successful with, but more believed him then not. When it got out of hand and it didn't end angels were forced to step in. They made it look like he killed himself, or whatever it was people thought, and he was destroyed," Castiel finished. One thing was bothering Sam.

"But Hitler was a politician, with family?"

"He also made people believe he had political power. He was just an escapee from the Half-blood facility who was a megalo-maniac and found out he could put thoughts in people heads. As for his family, the angels made it look like he had a history among humans."

Sam thought about this, and how much it made sense. He just wondered what angel would have sex with Dean? He didn't have to ask because Dean was apparently wondering the same thing. _That's getting creepy. _"So, Cas. Who's her mom?" Dean asked expectantly.

Castiel was quiet. "Go on Homeskillet. You tell him," Taylor said, smirk still in place.

"Taylor's mother is-"

At that moment the room filled with light almost blinding Bobby, Sam and Dean.

"There you are Taylor. Sorry to ruin your little family reunion, but you're in a whole lot of trouble." Sam glared up, his eyes still half-blinded from the light.

Zachariah.

_Reviews? Every time I get those wonderful emails saying I got a review or story alert I gain a little of my lost faith in humanity. And I write more. Always a plus, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Her name is Taylor Winchester. She is 14 years old. Her mother is a very important angel, her father is a hunter, and one of her many uncles is Castiel. When she escapes the facility where half angel half human children are kept life gets chaotic for everyone. Takes place right after 5.10.

Disclaimer: Nope.

I managed to talk my mom into letting me stay home today from a very pointless two and a half hour day of school where we would have done the "Turkey Trot" in the freezing cold. Figures, they choose fall, in Washington, to go outside and run in bird costumes. What is becoming of the world? Any ways, this means I get a whole day (That I haven't slept away already) to write and read, because like I said, 99.9 percent of my time is in this chair. And thanks so much for all the reviews. So anyways, chapter 5!

Chapter 5:

Like Father Like Daughter

Taylor looked up at Zachariah. "I'm not going back there," she said standing up. "You can't make me."

"On the contrary, I can. And I am. You do not need to be here screwing things up worse than they already are," He replied smirking around the room. "By the way, any chance you'll be saying yes soon?" he said looking at Dean.

"Nope," Dean replied stubbornly. "Never happenin' ass hat."_**(A/n I love when he calls him that xD)**_

Zachariah was quiet for a moment. "Then I suppose I'll deal with this other problem for now," he said turning his gaze to Taylor. "Let's go kiddo," he said grabbing hold of her arm.

"Let go of her," Castiel growled.

"Or what?" Zachariah asked smirking. "You'll kill me? Them?" he said referring to the other angels he had brought with him. "Kill more of your family?"

"These humans act more like family to me than you," Castiel replied fiercely. In that moment he jumped to the other two angels in the room and pressed his hand to their heads, killing them. Zachariah jumped towards Castiel and they began brawling. _It's like Angel UFC, huh, _Taylor thought.

As they continued their battle, Sam and Bobby trying to find a way to stop them and Taylor finding somewhere to hide, Dean was at the back wall drawing the pattern Castiel and himself had used before in his blood trying to get Zachariah away. He finished the last marking, and another white light flashed across the room and them was gone. Sam, Bobby and Dean looked around the room and their eyes landed on Taylor, the last one other than them in the room.

* * *

"So..." Taylor began, starting to get uncomfortable under her family's stares. "Uhh... what's up?" she said attempting a smile.

"What's up is that you show up and three angels show up, and Castiel killed two of 'em! What the hell did you do that three angels come into my house after a few minutes of you being here?" Bobby asked angrily. Taylor had already figured out that although he was in a wheelchair, this was not a man to be messed with. But then again, Taylor didn't really care.

"What can I say? People love me."

Dean stared at Taylor for a second. His daughter. _His _daughter. His spawn. His child. _Well that didn't sound chick flicky at all. _His daughter who has angels after her trying to put her in some facility friggin' Hitler used to be in. He didn't know her yet, and he wasn't exactly jumping with joy that he had a kid, (_a half angel kid), _but he could tell she was his and if he brought her into this terrible world the least he could do was protect her from it. _Alright. After that revelation, what now?_ He thought.

"So, what do we do now?" Leave it to Sam to say exactly what Dean was thinking. _That is friggin' creepy. _

"Well first off, how did ya know to come here?" Bobby asked Taylor.

She just looked at him like it was obvious. "Everybody knows to come here to find the Winchesters. Duh."

"Why would everyone know that?" Sam asked.

"This is where you guys always come when some crisis happens. Everyone back home-"she stopped, catching herself, "at the facility, I mean, knows that. This is like your home base right?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it is." He wondered what she meant by "some crisis". Did she know about Ellen and Jo?

"Well you guys have been like, the main subject of gossip ever since I've existed, and it wasn't hard to find out where you hang out. And Castiela isn't that hard to follow."

"Since you've existed?" Sam asked. "You're what, thirteen, fourteen? We were kids then. But I guess Dean was evenl a whore then."

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I'm not even five. Hell, I'm not even one," Taylor said.

The three men stared at her. "That's not possible," Dean said, stating the obvious.

"You went to hell. He has demon blood in him. We just witnessed Angel UFC. You really want to tell me what is and is not possible?" Taylor stated, starting to get annoyed. _These people are stupid._

"Who's your mom then? If I banged an angel, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered," Dean said and Sam elbowed him.

"Who do you think? I'm not a year old, part angel... her name is Anna! God you are stupid. And to think I've heard stories about how great you guys are supposed to be."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then Dean spoke up. "Anna's dead. She couldn't have had a kid because those other angels killed her," Dean said, feeling pretty good about himself.

Taylor sighed. "She was alive when she was taken. They were going to kill her, then they realized she was pregnant. They allowed her to have me, then did something with her. I don't know what. Probably killed her."

Dean thought this over. "Then how do you-" Dean said, Sam cutting him off.

"Angels probably age different Dean!" Sam was beginning to get aggravated by Dean and his stupid questions.

"Thank you!" Taylor said. "Angels age way faster, and once I get fully grown I'll stop aging."

"I thought you were only half angel?" Bobby asked.

"I am, but my mom had her grace when I was born, then when she was killed or whatever I think I inherited her grace."

The room was silent. Everyone was still surprised that Dean has a kid, a half angel kid!

"... I'm hungry," Dean said, sounding like a five year old.

"Me too," Taylor said, sounding the same.

Bobby ignored Dean and asked Taylor, "Well what do you want to eat?"

_Reviews? You can share a pie with Dean and Taylor xD_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this computer and the ideas in my head. Supernatural is all Kripke's.

Important A/N: Yesterday night after eating food and putting up with family, I decided to read through this, and I realized how incredibly slow this story is going. I also noticed it's still the same night as Abandon All Hope took place. I am very disappointed in myself and please, please, please if it ever gets slow like that again review and tell me to hurry the heck up. Also if you have any ideas that you think would make this story better and it doesn't conflict with what I have planned, I will be more than happy to use them. Constructive criticism is awesome!

Well I'll stop talking you ear off (through the computer) and let you read the next chapter!

Chapter 6:

After Dean and Taylor had eaten their pie they discussed what would happen with Taylor and if they were going to let Castiel take her back to the facility. Dean stuck with his argument- if he had a kid and was dumb enough to have her during the apocalypse he sure as hell was going to make sure she was safe. Even though she would be perfectly safe back at the facility and the apocalypse would have no effect on her. But they didn't know that, so Taylor didn't press the issue.

Taylor told her dad (_man is that weird) _that she was going to go back to where she had a bag with her clothes in them and come back here.

"Need a ride?" he asked hopefully. He was curious as to see if she was his kid in every aspect, meaning he wanted to see if she liked his car.

"Who needs a car when you have wings?" she replied, not being entirely truthful. She did not have wings, but she still had the ability to get where she wanted without walking/driving. She's never even been in a car. She still thought his was awesome though.

Dean tried not to let this bother him. "But," she continued, "I saw your car out there when I came inside. Pretty friggin awesome." Dean perked up at this and she left.

* * *

Taylor walked across the parking lot of the diner towards the dumpster she hid her backpack behind. She bent down to grab her bag, and when she turned around she jumped.

"Geez, Castiela, a warning next time?" she said irritably.

"I told you not to go there, and now look what has happened. The brothers do not need more angels hassling them," he said ignoring her question and not moving either.

"To late now, he said he wanted me to stay with them."

"Who is he?"

"My... uh, my dad. He said he wanted me to stick around," she said nervously.

"That is only because he thinks that you need to be protected. You are perfectly capable of protecting yourself and if you were where you're supposed to be you would not even be slightly effected by the apocalyptic events."

Taylor's face fell. Her dad didn't want her? Well of course not he wasn't exactly Dan the family man. And they had only spent barely two hours together.

Castiel, oblivious that he had upset Taylor kept rambling about "none of your business" and "safer with others like you." he turned around and kept talking, not realizing Taylor was no longer there.

She was in Bobby's front yard again, bag in hand, thinking how she was going to ask Dean if he was sure he wanted her around. She should probably just leave and spare them the trouble.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bobby rolled his wheelchair out onto the front deck and asked what was she standin' out there for and to come inside.

She went in the steps and into Bobby's messy house. Sam and Dean were still sitting at the table where she had left them. They were talking about new ways to kill Lucifer _(seems like a pretty hot topic) _but stopped when she walked in. Everyone stood in an awkward silence.

"So," Taylor said smiling, hating the silence. "Got any ideas on wasting my uncle?"

* * *

_There's long corridors. Children (looking extremely unhappy) everywhere. The adults there are bored and talking to each other, playing cards, or finding some way to entertain themselves at the children's expense. _

_The adults here aren't completely adults, just physically. They're like her, with one angel parent and one human. She's going to be like them when she grows up, even though she doesn't want to._

_When the angels come to see how things are doing, they talk to them like they're stupid. _

_The adults (older ones she decides to call them) don't like this,, so they take it out on the residents. _

_Most of the kids here are mean, and the few that aren't keep to themselves. Taylor is neither mean but by no means does she keep to herself. She talks to the older ones and listens to what they have to say. All they usually talk about are the Winchesters, how they screwed up the world and how they won't step up to the plate and fix it. _

_She recognizes the name, Winchester. When the nice angel in the long coat (Castiel?) Came to visit her, he told her that was her name to._

_She decides to let the older ones know this. "He's my dad.," she says in her tiny voice, for at the time she only looked about one or maybe two. _

"_Who is?" one of them ask._

"_The Winchester man! The angel told me," she says thinking they are going to be impressed by this. The man who's supposed to save the world is her dad, right? Who wouldn't be impressed._

_Wrong. _

"_Well that's pretty cool," the older one says with mock interest. "You're the spawn of the retard that broke the world!" This confuses her. Castiel said her dad was a hero._

_One of the other older ones speak up. "Well since we can't teach that moron a lesson, we could always teach it to his little girl," he says._

"_Good idea," says the first one, chuckling. He smacks her in the face. "Don't want it to happen again, right?"_

Taylor woke with a start. She looked frantically around the room. She knows she's safe

when she sees her dad on the bed next to hers and her uncle at the table on his laptop (like usual). She lays back down and thinks about the past weeks.

Dean and Castiel had argued to no end about where she should be. Dean said she would be safer with him and Castiel knew she would be safer at the facility (_From the apocalypse, that is). _When Dean thought Taylor wasn't listening he told Castiel that she was his second chance to finally be able to save someone. Castiel seemed to get it and told Taylor he would be checking in constantly. And he has been.

Taylor is now lying in bed in her batman pajamas while her uncle looks for a hunt and Dean sleeps. She's been travelling with them for a little more than two weeks and hasn't had another run in with angels since. She just wondered how long that would last. She pondered that thought until slowly drifting back to sleep.

_Reviews? I know this chapter sucks but I'm kinda brain dead on what to write (or how to write what I have in mind). So any reviews will help immensely._ _And tell me what you think about the flashback/dream thing._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

A/N: I have to say, this chapter is pretty much dedicated to _Kali-Nineteen _for telling me what Nephilim are, because this chapter has to do with the half angel children and I did some research on Nephilim and instead of the lame-ass name "half-blood children"(guess where I got the idea for that) I will now be using Nephilim, Sons of Angels, or Offspring of Fallen Angels. Thank you!

And as always, reviews are wonderful so thank you to all who have given them.

And you who haven't make me want to cry. Just kidding! Every time I get those wonderful emails that I got an alert or favorite or review, I dance with joy! Not literally, that would be weird...

Anyways, Voila!

Chapter 7:

Sons of Angels

"One, Two, Three go!"Sam said Taylor and Dean began racing to see who could finish more creamers in one minute. "Ok, stop!" he looked at the table. Taylor finished eleven and Dean finished six. "Dude, you suck."

"I do not. I just ate a huge pie. And it's not my fault her mouth moves so damn fast," Dean said smirking at Taylor.

"And it's not my fault you have the appetite of an elephant," Taylor retorted. As she said this, the bell on the diner's door dinged and three teenagers walked in; one a boy with a green hat, a girl with short black hair, and another boy with blond shaggy hair. "Oh crap," She mumbled, taking a menu and holding it so it was covering her face. "We should leave," she said glancing over the menu and at the three kids who were now seated in the booth in front of them.

"Why?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"Nephilim!" she whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Let's go," Sam said, knowing what Nephilim were. They left the building, Taylor holding the menu to her face and headed for the impala.

"Hey!" they heard a voice shout. They turned around. "Going somewhere?" he asked smiling. Him and his two friends started towards Taylor and Dean and Sam took a protective stance next to her.

"Hey, it's fine," Taylor said. "Hi Johnny," She said to the boy in the green hat.

"Hey Taylor, long time no see."

"Yeah. What are you guys doing here?"

"Who says you can't be the only one having some fun in the real world? We heard you busted out so we came looking for you," he said smiling.

Dean cleared his throat. "Oh, this is my Dad, Dean and my uncle Sam. Guys, this is Johnny and this is Kristen and Lewis," Taylor said pointing to the black haired girl and blond haired boy. "They're from the facility."

"Well if that's the case it would probably be smart to get back to the motel," Dean said as he started back towards the impala, Taylor and Sam following. He turned around when he noticed the other three weren't following. They weren't even in sight anymore. "Where'd they go?" he asked Taylor.

She shrugged. "They probably didn't want to ride in the car. They'll meet us there," she said getting in the car.

When they got to the motel, Johnny, Kristen and Lewis were standing in the parking lot. Dean unlocked te door to the room, let everyone in and shut and locked the door. "What's a Nephilim?" he asked first thing when they were all in the room.

The three other kids laughed and Taylor glared at them. "Half angel's. It's the technical term," she said.

"Oh," Dean said feeling stupid.

"So what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Field trip," Lewis said. "Sounded like fun."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Dude, have you ever been to prison?" Lewis asked. Sam and Dean nodded. "It's like that, except the guards don't give a shit about losing their jobs so they're as mean as they want. The only thing to do is watch tv which is terrible when you've seen all the Desperate Housewives reruns five times and don't get to find out who Mike marrying, Susan or Katherine-"

"I think they get it Lewis," Kristen said. "It sucks. And so does the tv."

The three Winchesters sat looking at the three others. "And we kind of want to kick Lucifer's butt," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. Dean raised his eyebrow in question. "Sometimes angels visit us and tell us about things, like the apocalypse. They all seem really sad about Lucifer doing this, you know? Cuz they're family. And the angels are our family, or the nice ones at least. We don't know Lucifer or even many angels, but we can see how much it bugs them. We know some people that were in the facility before this happened, cuz none of us are even over a year old. They said things used to be better. We want it to be like that."

"And it's our family that's killing each other," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Kirsten said. "Family drama sucks."

"Yes it does," said an annoyingly familiar voice. It was Zachariah. "To bad you aren't going to stick around to realize how much it does suck." Other angels appeared behind each of them and knocked them out, including Sam and Dean. They pressed their hands against each of the children's heads and they disappeared.

_Reviews? Guess where we get to go next chapter kiddos? Field trip!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted soon like I usually have (every day) but I was really sick and kinda miserable. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really have nothing to say so read on:)

Chapter 8:

The Facility

When Taylor awoke the first thing she noticed was the throbbing pain in her head.

She listened and heard the low mumble of adolescent voices and knew where she was. She had woken up like this many times, but now it seemed different. What happened?

She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her vision blurred and her head throbbed and she fell back onto the bed. She wasn't usually that dizzy... what the hell?

Taylor tried to remember everything from before... _Dean... her Dad... Sam... motel room... Zachariah... _

Zachariah! That bastard brought her back here!

She stood up again this time ignoring the dizziness and looked around the bedroom that had bunk-beds with kids in some of them all along the walls and at the end of all the rows was a door. She stumbled to the door and walked out into the plain white hall, looking from left to right.

She went right, because that was where she saw the last people she had been with when she was awake. She walked towards Lewis, Johnny and Kristen who were sitting in a circle on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

They stopped talking when they noticed Taylor. Johnny sullenly said, "hello Taylor."

Kristen smiled sloppily and Lewis said "good morning sunshine," with a sarcastically happy voice.

Taylor sat on the floor next to them and said, "We have to get out of here."

* * *

Sam awoke with a blinding light in his eyes from the motel window. His eyes blinked open and he saw that he was on the floor near the bathroom, and Dean was sprawled out on the floor near the door.

Sam crawled to his feet and stumbled towards Dean. When he got to Dean he collapsed on his knees and shoved his brother awake.

Dean opened his eyes and looked like he was going to hit his brother but saw who it was and stopped. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bed.

Sam watched his brother for a few minutes.

Dean sat on the bed closest to the door and ran a hand over his face. "Dean?" Sam asked. Dean looked up and saw his brother sitting on the other bed. "What do we do now?" Sam asked.

Dean sat quietly for a moment. "I have no idea."

Sam looked from his brother to the floor and thought about what they could possibly do to get his niece back. "Castiel could get her?" Sam suggested looking back at his brother to see what he thought.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe she is safer there?" he said after a while.

Sam looked at him with disbelief. "Didn't you hear how those kids were talking about that place? They hated it, it was terrible. You really want your daughter to stay there?"

Dean looked at Sam and said "It's better than here where we can barely protect her from angels."

Sam scoffed and stood up from his bed walking to grab his duffel and continuing on towards the bathroom.

He stopped and said, "You know, I kind of thought she was like our second chance. To finally save someone we love." Sam paused looking at Dean. "I guess I was wrong."

Sam went into the bathroom leaving Dean to get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Taylor walked casually over to the table where some of the older Nephilim sat talking, playing cards and bitching about the children here.

When one of them saw her they all stopped what they were doing. "What do you want?" one guy asked.

Taylor smiled sweetly and asked, "What are you playing?"

The four men and one women sitting at the table all glared at her and the man that had asked what she wanted said sarcastically, "Go fish, why do you care?"

"Just wondering." Taylor took a chair from a table behind their's and placed it next to the woman at the table, who scooted her seat away. Taylor looked at her with mock disappointment.

Taylor looked behind her and saw Lewis, Johnny and Kristen waiting in the hall for her. Taylor stood up fast knocking her arm against the flimsy car table so it tipped and hot coffee poured on all five of the older Nephilims.

"I am so sorry!" Taylor said taking a napkin from another table and wiping off the woman from the table's lap, while reaching into the unknowing woman's pocket pulling out a piece of paper.

"Get away from here, kid!" the woman yelled.

Taylor trudged over to Lewis, Johnny and Kristen who where all in the hall and stood near them and watched as the woman from the table called for someone named Jerry to come clean up the mess. They saw a man in what looked like a janitorial outfit walk towards the people with a mop.

Before he started mopping up the coffee, he turned to the four children by the hall. Each of them went rigid with fear until Jerry smiled and winked at them.

Taylor stared at the man who was now mopping up coffee until Johnny grabbed her and said "let's go".

The children ran down the hall and to a large oak door. Taylor took the paper she had taken from the woman and started reading the foreign words while cutting into her arm with a knife they'd taken from the cafeteria. She wiped the blood into a certain pattern on the door and the door swung open.

The children ran out, and looking around they saw busy city streets. Looking behind to where they had just come from, the kids saw a chained door to a gas station that had a sign that said 'closed'.

Running down the street, Taylor's mind knew that it should not have been so easy to escape. She knew that they had not done this on their own.

_Review? Tell me who you think Jerry was!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own this computer and this bag of peanut M&Ms. The boys(&etc) belong to Kripke.

A/N: I know I haven't been posting as much as usual, but I have an essay due soon, and projects in history and this was like 'Make Alexis Cry' week so I didn't post for this story (that I remember lol). Thank you for all the reviews and you will find out who Jerry is soon. But, you were all technically wrong about him.

I'll stop babbling now:)

Chapter 9:

Sam jumped when he heard the loud thud outside the motel door. He knew Dean must have too, because he saw him pulling his knife from under his pillow. Sam lifted a gun off the table and approached the door cautiously. They weren't expecting anyone, where they? Bobby was at his house, and Castiel never knocked so...

Sam dropped his gun and ran to the door.

He opened the door and saw exactly who he was expecting.

Taylor.

He grabbed her in a hug so tight she thought she was going to suffocate to death.

When she coughed Sam let her go, noticing that Lewis, Johnny, and Kristen were there beside her.

Sam stepped back and let them into the room, blushing.

"Taylor?" Dean said, approaching his daughter.

Taylor looked up at him and for a moment Dean was afraid she knew he wasn't going to come get her. But then she smiled and said, "I knew you missed me!" and pulled him into a hug.

Dean, not really knowing what to do, looked at Sam and Sam looked at him like he was retarded, and Dean hates that more than anything.

After a few seconds of Taylor still not letting go, he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. After about a minute, it became less awkward, in fact, not awkward at all. Dean was surprised with how content he felt with his daughter in his arms.

His daughter.

Man, was that weird.

Dean pulled back from Taylor, _his daughter, _and coughed, trying to cover up the fact he had just willingly participated in a chick flick moment, with an actual chick.

Sam smirked, noticing his brother's discomfort and asked, "How'd you guys get out? Shouldn't they have like, security?"

Taylor turned to faced Sam and said, "Actually, it should not have been so easy." Sam looked at her questioningly. She continued on to explain about how they got the incantation from the older Nephilim and Jerry, and also how she had a feeling they had some help.

"Do you have any idea who might want to help you guys?" Sam asked Taylor, Johnny, Lewis and Kristen.

They all shrugged. Dean sighed. "I guess we'll ask Cas when we see him," he said, flopping on the bed, tv remote in hand.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "You're just going to sit there watching 'Dr. Sexy M.D.'? we have to find out who this 'Jerry' guy is, Dean!"

Dean sat up on his bed, muting the tv. "What do you want me to do, Sam?" he asked. "Go down there and talk to the guy? I have no idea! We can't do anything until we talk to Cas!"

Sam sighed and turned around, heading towards the table to sit at his laptop. "I guess we'll have to wait for him."

The four kids in the room looked at Sam, then at Dean, then at the tv. Well, it would be nice to watch some television that wasn't about housewives in suburbia.

* * *

Dean and Taylor were sitting on Dean's bed, eyes glued to the tv. Lewis, Johnny and Kristen were sitting on Sam's bed, and their gaze was on the television as well.

Sam was typing away at his computer doing God knows what.

"Dean," a familiar monotonic voice said from next to Dean's bed.

"Whaa-?" Dean said, jumping, partly in front of Taylor as if to protect her. Sam smirked at this.

"Hey Castiela," Taylor said.

Castiel's jaw tightened and he sighed, and didn't say anything. For a short moment Dean wondered if he was counting to ten...

"What are you doing back here, Taylor," he asked, only a little frustration seeping into his voice.

"Um..." Taylor said, trying to think of a good excuse. "Just, ya know, chillin'," she said with that infamous Winchester smirk plastered to her face.

Castiel took a deep breath again, and Dean would have laughed but then he noticed his daughter was pissing a friggin' 'Angel of the Lord' off. His heart swelled with pride he wasn't sure he should have.

"I know you want to..." Castiel paused, struggling to find a word. "Help. But this is dangerous. You... all four of you are safer, where you belong. At the facility."

"Now wait just a minute," Dean said, getting up from the bed. "This is my kid, correct?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course, Dean."

"Then why in HELL would she belong in some place where they treat her like crap and have nothin' to watch but Desperate Housewives?!" Dean almost yelled.

"She is Nephilim, she is supposed to be with other-"

"I don't care, Cas. I am SICK and TIRED of not being able to protect people, and if I can't even protect my own daughter, I sure as hell am not your guy for stopping this apocalypse."

"Dean, I understand your frustration, but-"

"No Cas! I don't think you do! This is my DAUGHTER! You understand what that means? Family? I was careless enough to bring her into this crappy world, I sure as hell am going make sure she's safe in it!"

Castiel looked from Dean to Taylor, who was sitting in her same spot on the bed, the biggest smile on her face. He looked around and saw the children's hopeful and eager faces. He saw Sam, sitting at the table facing him, also with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I suppose it would be... doable. But, you cannot cause any more trouble," Castiel said to Taylor and her companions.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, Dean and everyone but Cas silently basking in their victory.

Then, Dean cleared his throat. "I guess you got some explaining to do, huh?" Dean asked Taylor.

Taylor smiled childishly and said, "Story time!"

_Review?? I know it sucks terribly but I'm tired and my best enenomy is over from faar across the planets. Actually only about an hour drive but still, I don't have a car and my mommy is lazy. Soo review! _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own puppy(Sam), stalker coat(Cas), or anything else from Kripke's imagination.

A/N: I knoow, I didn't update like I usually do, I'm an underachiever. I was actually supposed to be reading Tooth and Nail and The Tempest over winter break, and since school is tomorrow and I haven't even started either I guess there's no point now.

And I'm going to try and end this story soon hopefully, because I am an idiot and started two other stories while writing this one, and I know I shouldn't do that because I'm dumb but I did anyways. I might do a sequel though...

I'll shut up now.

Chapter 10:

"So, Taylor," Dean began, a smirk on his face. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing except for Sam and Dean, who wanted to know what their little angel girl had done so bad that Castiel almost did not want her around. "What trouble have you caused?"

Taylor's face turned mockingly thoughtful, and she was smirking. "Well, Dean, I do not know why Castiela thinks I'm such a bad seed, but I _may _have caused just a smudge of chaos back at Nephilim Central," she said smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled encouragingly. He wasn't sure if he was encouraging her telling the trouble she'd caused or encouraging her causing trouble for those bastards, but still.

"Just a few minor pranks, you know, exlax in the coffee, then hiding every bit of toilet paper, or glueing all the cards in the deck together because basically all the older Nephilim do is playing cards. I've also had a few experiences with itching powder," Taylor trailed off.

"How are those that bad? Dean pulls crap like that all the time," Sam asked.

"Those are not the only pranks she has pulled, and the wrong prank now could be deadly," a familiar monotonic voice said.

"Seriously, Cas? Every kid does that crap, hell, we used to not too long ago!" Dean said, remembering when things were easier and him and Sam were just hunting, not having to deal with the end of the world and Lucifer.

"Taylor has a very mischievous mind and if she took things a step too far she could cause a lot more damage then you all think."

Dean chuckled. "Whatever, Cas."

Everyone looked to the door of the motel where Kristen, Johnny, and Lewis came panting into the room.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Taylor asked.

"We went on a walk," Kristen said.

"Taylor! Guess who we saw?" Johnny said.

"Who?"

"Jerry! The janitor, you know? From the... fa... cil..." he got out, hyperventilating.

"Whoa," Sam said catching Johnny as he almost fell setting him on the bed closest to him.

"Where? Why? What did he say?" Taylor asked frantically.

"He was at a park! But he wasn't wearing janitor clothes anymore. We were sitting on a bench and he walked up to us, and smiled and said he was proud of us!" Lewis said.

_What the hell? _Sam thought.

"And then he said everything would work out! I think he's some crazy stalker," Kristen continued.

"Well we have to go check it out!" Sam said to Dean and Castiel.

Dean nodded. "You kids all need to stay here."

"What!? That's not fair-" Taylor began.

"Life's not meant to be fair," Dean interrupted.

Taylor huffed and fell back on the bed.

"Let's go Sammy."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Castiel walked around the park and didn't see anyone that fit the description of this 'Jerry' character. Tallish, black hair mostly covered by a NASCAR hat, and wearing jeans and a tee-shirt.

The trio continued looking for another fifteen minutes before deciding this Jerry man obviously wasn't here anymore.

"Well, maybe we should wait for a while before leaving. He might come back," Sam said thoughtfully.

Dean and Castiel obliged and they all took a seat on a bench near a swing set.

They all kept eyes on the bench across the playground, which was the bench Lewis said Jerry was seated when they left.

Dean's eyes wandered to a little blond girl in a pink dress and who must have been her dad playing in the sandbox.

Dean wondered if in another life, that might have been Dean and Taylor. This thought made Dean sad because he realized that he had missed out on so much. Taylor had missed out on so much more, Dean thought, because she aged so fast and barely even got to be a kid,especially at the facility.

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands when she threw a pile of sand at her dad, who was attempting to spit out some of the sand that ended up in his mouth.

He growled and ran to swoop the little girl up in his arms, laughing and running off onto the grass.

Dean sighed and let his eyes wander elsewhere.

When his eyes landed on the bench across the playground Dean gasped.

"Sam," Dean whispered as if the man could hear them.

"Wha- Oh!" Sam said when he saw the man in the tee-shirt, jeans and NASCAR hat sitting on the bench. Smiling.

The two got up and started towards Jerry, when Castiel stopped them.

"Wait!" Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked.

Dean and Sam looked down into Castiel's closed hand he was holding out.

Slowly he opened his hand, and in it lay Dean's necklace, that was glowing, giving off the impression that it was probably burning.

_Revieww?? I'll update quicker this time!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not have that kind of luck. My luck sucks.

A/N: My keyboard is being mean to me so if you notice missing letters or words not being spaced it's not my fault I swear!

I'm pretty skeptical about this chapter, I didn't really know how to go about it so please tell me what you think afterwards!

Chapter 11:

Dean looked from Castiel's palm to the man who was now smiling towards the empty space on the bench next to him.

"That's.. him?" Sam asked as if scared to say his name.

"Yes. The pendant is burning, so it must be," Castiel said, lips turning up into what might have been a smile.

"Well... what do we do?" Dean asked.

The trio contemplated for a bit and finally decided to simply confront him.

The three began walking towards the bench where the man had been sitting.

Dean lifted his eyes from the ground to the bench and saw... Anna?

"Dean is that Anna?" Sam asked having apparently noticed who has now taken 'Jerry's' seat on the bench.

Dean gave a swift nod and began to jog towards her.

"Hello Sam, Dean," Anna said standing up.

"Where did he go, Anna?" Castiel asked frantically looking around the park.

"He's gone for now," she said with a knowing smile.

"Gone? Gone where, couldn't he have at least helped us out first!?" Dean asked getting pissed.

"Calm down Dean, he's not far. He's never been far," Anna said putting her hand on Dean's chest. "How's our daughter?"

Dean's eyes traveled to her hand then landed back on her face. _Our daughter. _Seeing Anna made Dean notice how much alike she and their daughter looked; whatever trait wasn't from Dean seemed to have come from Anna. Taylor's eyes were green like Dean's, her smile was Dean's, and her hair was a blond color Dean liked to think she got from her grandmother, but her nose and general shape of her face must come from Anna. Thinking of this made Dean smile.

"She's amazing," Dean said dazedly, still studying Anna's face for traits similar to Taylor's.

Anna laughed and said, "I'll bet she is. When can I see her?"

"After you explain to us what you know about God," Castiel said firmly.

Anna sighed. "Very well. I suppose we should sit down somewhere?"

The two humans and two angels walked across the playground to a picnic table under a large maple tree. When they were all sitting Anna began.

"A while after I was taken , A man came in contact with me, and he called himself Jerry. He said there was much trouble to come and the two that were going to end it would need something to bring them back the faith they had lost. He did some kind of wonderful thing that made me pregnant with your child," Anna said gesturing towards Dean. " and in about a week I had a baby whom I named Taylor. I wanted to keep her with me, raise her on my own but 'Jerry' instructed me to allow her to be taken by the older Nephilim in charge of the facility in which she would need to live for a while."

"Wait, you weren't pregnant already?" Dean asked.

"Of course not even if I was the child would have been fried when I got my grace back. Anyways, this 'Jerry' kept visiting me, assuring me my daughter was well and I would see her soon enough. Not long after that, he came to me and informed me that Taylor had met you, but she had been captured by the angels and taken to the facility once more. 'Jerry' then showed me his true form, and the instant I saw him I knew who he was," Anna explained smiling once more.

"So he is God?" Sam asked.

"Of course he is, you didn't think that necklace would burn just for me did you?" Anna said jokingly.

"Anyways, he told me he had helped Taylor escape again and she was on her way to you guys. He told me to meet him here on this day, and we would talk more about Taylor and you two. Honestly, I think the point of meeting me so close to where you all have been staying was to let you be sure God hasn't abandoned us. He's been here the whole time."

Anna looked at the men sitting around her to in their expressions. Sam was smiling, as was Castiel. Dean looked pissed.

Anna raised her eyebrows questioningly at Dean.

"If he's been here, how come all this crap has happened in the first place?" he asked

Castiel turned to Dean and studied him. Hadn't Dean told him that if he thought his Father was alive then he probably was and to keep looking?

"He was thought he had no reason to try and save humanity Dean, he was going to let the angels take care of it once you two said ye, and I don't really blame him. Humans do terrible things to each other, but I think you and Sam made him change his way of thinking," Anna said before Castiel could say anything to Dean.

"Well isn't that dandy," Dean mumbled.

After few moments of seemingly very long awkward silence Sam spoke up. "So, Anna. Are you ready to see Taylor?"

_Review?? I know it's short but I wanted to get something out. Next up is some Dean/Anna/Taylor time!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Taylor I guess.

A/N: I cannot fully express how sorry I am about not updating this story in so long, but I have excuses! Two books to read (One I still haven't) an essay, a project about why drugs are bad, finals last week and continuing into this week, I had to go to court, then I had to make up the schoolwork I missed because of that, then I had to do some stupid test for a stupid contest, then I had to do high school pre-registration.

So I'm sorry. I'll try to update my other stories within the next couple days as well.

P.S. Anna's not gonna try to kill Sam and Dean like in "The Song Remains the Same," this is pretty much AU from here on out (if you hadn't noticed xD). This chapter is pretty much just filler and fluff because I felt that was necessary.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Taylor sat on the bed motionless, trying not to make this situation more awkward then it already was.

Her hunter, demon-killing, arch angel's vessel, been to hell father sat on a chair that had been pulled up to the bed an was smiling possibly the biggest smile he had ever had, and her once fallen angel, now angel mother who has apparently been speaking to God sat on another chair staring at Taylor with a smile on her face to rival her Dad's.

She had a feeling this is not how 'normal' families are supposed to work out.

Certainly not how family reunions were supposed to work out either, but even for her standards it was not what she expected.

She had pictured a heartfelt moment where her mother took her in her arms and they talked about how much they loved each other, and Dean would join in and there would be some awe-impressing music in the background, then her parents announced they were getting married and Castiel and Sam would join in and they would be one happy family. Oh, and the dude in the wheelchair.

Sitting on a bed with both her parents staring at her like they were at a freakin' art exhibit was certainly not exactly the same.

She sat on the bed, pretending to watch tv and ignore the analyzing eyes she felt on her, trying not to move so she didn't seem so ostentatious around her mom.

So she turned the volume on The Wedding Singer up trying to block her thoughts with the notes of 'Love Stinks'.

Finally though, thanks to her non chick-flick oriented dad she was saved from further humiliation.

"Is anyone else hungry? I think I'm hungry. I think you're hungry too," Dean said directed to Taylor. Dean had noticed how uncomfortable his daughter was, after taking a moment to actually register her facial expressions. At first she just looked lethargic, but when she turned up the volume on the old television, his thoughts changed.

"You're right! I am!" she said jumping off the bed. "Let's get food!"

Dean stood up hiding a smirk at the girl's antics. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

Taylor was walking around the bed when Anna suddenly stood up and wrapped her daughter in a bone-crushing hug. "I am so sorry you got dragged into all of this," Dean heard from a few feet away.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight of Anna seemingly strangling Taylor, but his smile only widened when he saw Taylor hesitantly wrap her arms around Anna.

After a few minutes Anna relinquished her hold on Taylor and they stepped ack from each other, both smiling.

After another moment of the two staring at each other Dean decided it was a good time to stop this before it got any more awkward (heart wrenching) to watch. Dean cleared his throat and said, "On that note," he gestured to the door, "Who wants pie?"

* * *

Anna, Dean and Taylor were watching Transformers (Taylor's choice) after they had come back from the diner. Sam had insisted on getting another motel room, so it was just the three.

Looking down on the bed, she noticed Taylor had fallen asleep. Anna smiled and pulled the covers up around her Nephilim child's sleeping form.

Anna let her gaze linger and took in the peaceful image of the beautiful sleeping baby she and Dean had conceived– well, technically God, but she obviously was Dean's, with those big green eyes and passion for food .

At the thought of Dean, she wondered if there was no apocalypse, and she hadn't taken back her grace, if they might be a little family, Dean, Taylor, and her. And Sam ans Bobby, of course, with possibly Castiel.

Although, God had not yet ruled out the fact that they may become such; he had said everything would be right, eventually, he just hadn't specified what right meant.

Anna looked as Dean came walking out of the motel restroom, heading straight towards where Taylor lay.

Dean stopped when he reached the bed, seeing Anna smiling up at him. She patted the spot next to her on the other side of Taylor and he worked his way around the bed. He gently sat next to Anna.

They sat in silence until Anna spoke up. "Everything will work out."

Dean looked up at her and replied, "Who told you that? God?" he asked sarcastically, although he really wanted to know.

"Yes," Anna stated simply. Dean was quiet, waiting for more of an explanation.

When he didn't get one, he asked, "Well what does that mean? Everything will work out for the angels?"

"Dean, everything will work out for the better. That's all I know, that's all I have to say."

"How do you even believe that?"

Anna looked into Dean's eyes. After a long moment, she replied. "I just do. And you should too. For Taylor."

Dean looked down at his sleeping daughter, who looked so much like him and Anna and even his mother and Sam.

"For Taylor."

_Review??? I'll update quicker! Okay that's a lie. But I'll try quicker! Once finals are done I'll be l__ess occupied with other things._ _Hopefully :)_

_Next chapter has more Sam. And... Lucifer_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not– nor ever – own Supernatural or it's characters. Just Taylor.

A/N: So guess what? I have another book to read for Honors. Yay me. It's called _And Then There Were None. _Then I have the Final Project in Honors due at the end of may now, I have to read _The Pearl_, an essay on it after I do that. And my GPA got really low this trimester so hopefully I'll bring it up before the end of the next. However, I will try and update the epilogue Chapter soon.

However, I'm already thinking about the sequel to this. Then when my other stories are out of the way, I'll work on the sequel (If I get good reviews xD). Even though I'll probably lose patience and make it way sooner.

I think this chapter kind of sucks a little, but I'm kind of excited about the sequel. Please don't be too dissapointed!

Oh, and thanks SO much for the reviews.

Chapter 13:

"_Anna," _a soft voice called gently in her head.

Anna glanced to her right at her daughter, then to her left to Dean, who's arm was draped across both Anna and Taylor.

"_Anna," _she heard again.

She gently removed Dean's arm and climbed off of the bed.

She quietly exited the motel rom and started towards the polluted courtyard where the man that had been calling her name sat.

Anna reached the man and sat down on the bench he was sitting upon.

"Hello, Jerry," Anna greeted with an amused smile.

"Hello Anna," he replied smiling as well.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked politely.

'Jerry' sighed. "I can see now that Taylor and yourself were reunited with the family you both truly belong with how wrong myself and the angels have been about humans. I thought there was no reason for me to stay, to try and save them, so I let the angels believe what they wanted to. The Winchesters, and you, give much hope as to what families can truly be compared to other families, including my own sons. I was so sure there weren't enough loving, honest families to make the world alright. There are some, of course, but even families like yours who have been through so much can love each other so much. And poor Sam..."

"My family? No offense, but my brothers aren't exactly loving," Anna said.

"I mean yours with the Winchesters. Do you not want to be with your daughter and Sam and Dean when this war is over?"

"When it's over? It will never be over– not until the brothers say yes to Michael and Lucifer and they will never do that!"

"I am aware of that. When I gave you your daughter, did you not think there was something special about her? Why she was able to cause so much trouble? Taylor serves a higher purpose– a purpose humanity depends on."

* * *

Sam glanced down at the twin beds the Nephilim children were currently inhabiting. The boys, Johnny and Lewis were on one with Johnny's feet at the top next to Lewis' head and Lewis' feet next to Johnny's head. Kirsten was sprawled out on the other.

Sam sighed at the peaceful sight, knowing it would not last long. Nothing ever did, especially around his brother and him.

Sam stood up to go to the bathroom after making sure the salt lines along the door and windows were still intact.

Sam came out and resisted the urge to tackle the person – angel – he saw next to Kirsten.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking protectively at Kirsten. Although he wasn't sure why, he felt strangely close to the three, particularly Kirsten. He also found her strangely familiar looking, with her dark hair, brown eyes and sarcastic manner he had noticed when the kids were awake. He thought her dimples were cute as well, and she almost looked similar to Taylor, although she looked like Johnny and Lewis too, must be because they're all related through the angels, but weren't the vessels always different?

"Well," Lucifer said knowingly. "Nice to know you're getting along with my nieces and nephews."

Sam snapped out of his trance and looked at the decomposing vessel, glaring. "Why are you here?" Sam asked again.

Lucifer smiled an unpleasant smile – it may have been pleasant, had his face not been partly disintegrated – and said "You know why I'm here, Sam."

"I will never, ever say yes to you," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Because you want to stay and protect your niece and this one?" he said nodding head towards Kirsten. "Yes, I saw that look Sam you recognize her. But anyways, what will you staying here do? Attract more demons that have come looking for Dean? Well, Sammy, that will never work. I will just send more. However, if you say yes I will warn everyone – and I mean everyone – to leave Kirsten and Taylor alone. Maybe even these two if you take the offer up fast."

Sam had considered saying yes; he knew this whole apocalypse thing was his fault, and thought he should live up to it.

But Taylor needed Dean, and he honestly thought he should be around too. Sure it was mostly selfishness, he wanted to get to know his niece, but he knew Lucifer was probably lying about this. Kirsten and Taylor would probably be dead the minute he agreed.

"Now Sam," Lucifer said rising off the bed. "I've said it before – I would never lie to you, and I would make sure those girls were protected. Just say yes."

"No!" Sam said more forcefully. "Don't you get it? Me and Dean aren't the only ones now! And it's our job to protect her, and I need to be around in order to do that!"

"Ah, Sam," Lucifer said moving closer to Kirsten. "I guess that means no deal, right?" Lucifer placed his hands on Kirsten's sleeping form and then everything was white...

* * *

Taylor sat up suddenly, the evil energy getting to be too much.

She had been lying in bed next to her father, listening to his breathing and trying to resist the overcoming power that was coming over her. She knew someone evil – terrible – was close, and she had a feeling he was close to hurting someone she loved.

It wasn't her mom, for she had watched her go, and knew she was with this Jerry person. She had no knowledge as to how she knew, but she just... knew.

Taylor jumped out of bed when an instinct told her to, what instinct she didn't know, but she knew she had to.

"Taylor!" her dad yelled worriedly, but Taylor didn't stop. She went straight for the door to the adjoining room they had with her uncle Sam and burst through the door.

Sam was there, an angry look on his face. There was a man that looked like a zombie leaning over Kirsten.

Without thinking she ran towards the man and jumped at him, sending him careening to the ground.

The room then turned so bright, so _painfully _bright, she knew something was happening, she just didn't know what, but knew it was right. She really hoped her dad and Sam had their eyes closed.

The man was screaming in agony and writhing in pain on the ground.

Taylor opened her eyes when the screaming finally stopped. She looked around the room and saw Sam and Dean on the ground covering their eyes, and Kirsten, Johnny, and Lewis staring at her in awe.

Taylor climbed off the ground and looked down at where the man used to be. All that was left, though, was ashes.

"Well done," she heard a voice say coming from the door where Dean and her had been sleeping.

Looking at the voice's source she saw it was Jerry, the janitor from the facility standing next to her mother who was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"You did it," Her mother said, stepping forward to envelope her daughter in a much deserved hug.

_Please tell me this wasn't as bad as I feel it was. The next chapter sums it all up, and the sequel comes next (If the fortune-telling reviews say so!)!!_


End file.
